The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to image processing and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for identifying objects in images.
Different methods have been developed to attempt to identify and classify objects in an image. For example, deep learning methods are trained using a large number of annotated training images per object category. In another example, other methods are based on matching a scanning window template. However, such methods require significant computational resources, for example, memory storage (e.g., to store the large amount of annotated training data), and/or processing time (e.g., to check each object category at all locations of the image).